As If I Could Forget You
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Hey could u do a story where Regina was leaving the diner when a bunch of kids rushed pass her n she fell to the ground, hit her head n loses her memory for a short while. Emma saw her fall n rushes to help her.. Maybe some fluff or funny ensues while Regina hasn't regain her memory.. - mysterio-lady


_Hey could u do a story where Regina was leaving the diner when a bunch of kids rushed pass her n she fell to the ground, hit her head n loses her memory for a short while. Emma saw her fall n rushes to help her.. Maybe some fluff or funny ensues while Regina hasn't regain her memory.. - mysterio-lady_

_Thanks for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

Regina smiles as she takes an inhale of her hot cocoa. It's been a secret indulgence for a while now and it's all Emma's fault. She started making it for Henry then Emma started staying for movie night and they all began having family dinners at Granny's and somehow along the way Emma teased her into trying cocoa. Now she's addicted and it's all Emma's fault. Just like how cute her curls her and how ridiculously blue her eyes are.

Regina shakes her head before taking a sip of what has now unintentionally become their family drink. The hot cocoa always makes her think of Henry and Emma and she can't help but smile. Lost in her thoughts she doesn't notice the rush of school kids heading to Granny's. They barrel past her knocking her to the floor and the last thing she sees is the cocoa spilling from her hand.

Emma frowns trying to chase after Henry as he practically flees from the school bus. Regina was supposed to meet her but didn't which had her worried until she spotted the brunette she secretly, well sort of, loves on the steps of Granny. She runs after Henry before watching as the flurry of children bash past Regina sending her tumbling down the stairs.

"Regina!" she cries out rushing to the fallen woman. Her heart pangs at the sight of her unconscious. _Please be okay_ she thinks. She hates seeing Regina in pain, any kind of pain. She gently tucks a stray dark curl away from Regina's face and immediately spots a trickle of blood on her forehead.

"Oh no," Emma says quietly before pulling Regina into her lap stroking her cheek to try and wake her. She knows this works. Regina has fallen asleep on her during enough movie nights for Emma to know the tricks to keeping her asleep and waking her up. Finally after several achingly long moments Regina's eyes flutter open before looking at Emma in confusion.

"Regina. Are you okay?"

Regina frowns, "Who are you?"

Emma pales, "What?"

"Who are you?"

Emma frowns, "What do you remember?"

Regina's brows knit together as she thinks before she winces moving her hand to her forehead. She gasps seeing the blood on her fingers, "What happened? Was I attacked by some rogue bandit?"

Emma's frown deepens at the wording before shaking her head, "No. You fell on the steps and hit your head. I'm guessing it affected your memory."

"So you are…."

"Emma."

"Emma," Regina sounds out slowly before nodding, "I like it. Plus you saved me so I shall extend you the courtesy of my trust. Now can you help me back to my palace?"

"Uh….."

"What?" Regina asks with a slight huff.

"Why don't we take you to the hospital first?"

"Hospital?"

"Medicine, they'll sort out that cut on your head for you."

"Oh," Regina replies, "Do they not live in my palace still?"

"Yeah about your palace…"

"What?"

"It doesn't really exist here. You have a really awesome house though."

"No palace!" Regina cries out horror stricken, "But I'm a queen!"

"Trust me," Emma says, "Your house is pretty much a palace."

"Am I still a queen?" Regina asks with a slight pout.

Emma frowns before deciding just to go with it, "Sure," she nods as she helps Regina to her feet and hopes that Regina's memory comes back soon.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Regina asks as they wander into the hospital in search of a doctor. Emma steers her away from the medical equipment and over to a receptionist hurriedly explaining the situation before they are ushered into a room. Regina looks around it warily, "Emma?" she asks, "Where have you taken me?"<p>

"The hospital."

"It's very shiny."

"It's clean."

"Exactly."

"It's supposed to be."

"I'm not in the Enchanted Forest anymore?"

"No longer in Kansas Dorothy sorry."

Regina only frowns at her in confusion, "Re-gi-na," she sounds out, "Not Dorothy."

Emma can only laugh, "Okay your Highness."

"So where am I?"

"Storybrooke. You created it."

"Me?" Regina asks.

"Yes."

"So I'm the owner of the whole town. Does that mean I can get whatever I want? Like free cake?"

Emma laughs again, "Okay you are definitely concussed. I guess, you used to run it but you don't anymore?"

Regina gives her a crestfallen pout, "I'm not anymore?"

Emma frowns, "No."

"B-but why?" Regina asks a tremor in her voice, "That's not fair Emma! I wanna be in charge!" she cries thumping her fist on the table before pouting at Emma, "As my saviour I think you should tell all the peasants that I made Storybrooke so I am in charge!"

Emma smiles softly at her before walking over to Regina and taking her hands to reassure her. Luckily even though Regina may not remember anything or be under one hell of a concussion, her body still responds the same way to Emma's touch. Emma smiles as she sees Regina visibly calm down before Regina smiles at her, "You're pretty," she drawls.

"Thank you Regina," Emma says with a blush as Dr Whale enters. He looks at the cut on her forehead, "Okay that will need stitches."

Regina frowns again, "Stitches? No potions?"

Emma nods, "No potions."

"Sorry Regina. No magical healing here. Just needles and science."

Regina pales at the word 'needles' before scooting away. "No thank you."

Whale frowns before Emma explains the memory loss. He looks at her pupils doing a quick examination before nodding, "She's concussed."

"Will she get her memory back?" Emma asks.

He nods, "She should do. By tomorrow morning she should be back to her old self. Until then I recommend someone stays with her just in case…..and by someone Sheriff…."

"You mean me."

"Well who else but the Queen's protector," Regina says with a slightly drowsy voice, "Doctor, can you give me anything for the pain?"

"You can have some pain relief when you get home," he instructs.

"To my…palace?"

"Palace-esque," Emma replies. It's then that Whale brings out the needle for the anaesthetic and Regina looks like she's torn between passing out and throwing up. "Regina?" she asks.

"Don't leave me," Regina says, "Queen's orders!"

Emma chuckles, "Anything for my queen," slips out without her even thinking about it. She smiles at her words wishing that she could be this open with Regina every day. She sighs knowing that tomorrow everything goes back to normal, they'll just be friends wishing they were something more.

Regina grabs her hand tightly as Whale gives them a curious look before chalking it up to memory loss. He injects the anaesthetic as Regina whimpers and tries to bury her head into Emma's chest. Emma shushes her squeezing her hand in a show of support as she rubs her hand on Regina's back to soothe her, "You're doing great," she assures her.

"Are we done?" Regina asks hopefully.

Emma can only shake her head knowing there's still the stitches to go. Regina pouts at her crossing her arms against her chest, "You meanie. I want to go home!" she huffs. Luckily Whale hands her some pain pills for the gradually grumpier queen who swallows them down before giving Emma a slightly dopey grin, "Who are you again? You're pretty….."

* * *

><p>Henry gapes as Emma helps Regina out of the car and towards her house. "Wow," Regina gasps, "It is a palace! You told me it was gone!"<p>

Henry frowns, "Moms?"

"Concussion," Emma says in explanation, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. We just need to keep an eye on her."

Regina huffs wriggling out of Emma's hold, "I do not need keeping an eye on. I am a fully grown queen."

"Would you like me to leave?" Emma asks.

"Nah," Regina drawls playing with one of Emma's golden curls, "You're cute." Emma smiles at the compliment wondering if it's just concussion or how Regina really feels before helping her indoors and settling her on the couch. Regina looks around at the photos before grinning. She stands triumphantly pointing at Henry.

"You're my son!" she shouts.

He nods with a chuckle at her excitement before shooting a glance at Emma, "How hard did she hit her head?"

"Just go with it kid," Emma advises as Regina runs over to him and engulfs him in a hug, "I love you. You smell like Cheetos," she adds before flopping back down onto the sofa. Regina rolls over poking Emma, "E-mmmmmmmm-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay."

"I think she wants you to get her some food Ma."

"Like what?"

"Food," Regina replies helpfully.

Emma looks at Henry, "How do you think she feels about soup?"

"Normal Mom would want you to freshly prepare it," Henry says before looking at Regina who is examining the TV curiously and tapping it, "But concussed Mom would probably eat the tin if you gave it to her so go for the microwaveable stuff."

* * *

><p>After dinner (soup and soldiers a la Emma) Henry and Emma did their best to catch Regina up which wasn't easy given how curious she was about everything. They managed to cover Storybrooke and the curse and all that jazz. That bit went over fine. It was when they covered Henry being Emma and Regina's where the confusion set it.<p>

"So you and I are together?" Regina asks with a puzzled expression as she looks Emma up and down. It would certainly explain the fluttery feeling in her heart and why she trusts the blonde to take care of her.

Emma frowns before sighing wistfully. She wishes she was giving another answer, "No."

Regina frowns not evn hiding her disappointment, "Aw," she whines as she rubs her eyes tiredly, the concussion, soup and ibuprofen taking its toll on her energy, "I wish we were."

"So do I," Emma says quietly and Henry frowns overhearing the exchange. He's known how they feel for a long time and seeing them today has only strengthened his belief that they belong together. Even with no memories his Mom feels a pull towards Emma, trusts Emma and is letting Emma look after her. To him that says that even beyond memories something in her heart remembers her.

Regina frowns resting her head against Emma's knee and yawning tiredly, "Why aren't we together?" she asks before giving Emma a truly heartbreaking look as tears fill her eyes, "Did I do something?"

Emma frowns, "No it was nothing you did," she assures her before looking to her son. She loves him and them being together does affect him but this is not a conversation she wishes to have in front of him. She wants it to be between her and Regina when they're both awake and well. She rubs Regina's arm, "I think you need some rest," she says helping Regina up, "You too kid," she adds with a stern motherly look she learned from the brunette. He sighs hugging Regina and Emma bidding them a good night before hurrying upstairs.

Emma waves him off before helping Regina upstairs. Regina looks at her as Emma sets her down on the bed before grabbing Emma's hand, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything," Emma replies.

"I love you," Regina says, "Which is weird because I don't remember you but I guess there are some things the heart never forgets. Nothing else really makes a lot of sense but you. I just, I love you."

"You don't remember me," Emma points out. Every part of her longs for those words to be true but she wants to hear them and know that Regina means them. She wants to hear them and know without a doubt that they are true.

"I still love you," Regina answers. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you're not yourself," Emma says, "I love you Regina. I do and this is not how or when I wanted to make this confession. Hell in the morning you probably won't even remember but I love you and when you tell me that you love me I want to know that you do and that it isn't concussion or amnesia talking but you."

Regina nods at her before giving her a quick slightly sleepy kiss. Emma smiles at her touching her fingers to her lips. Regina places her fingers atop Emma's, "For if I don't remember in the morning we can say we had one kiss."

Emma smiles at her, "I hope you remember and can tell me again."

"Me too," Regina says, "There's only one way for you to find out."

"What's that?"

"You'll have to stay here," Regina replies with a shrug snuggling under her covers and pulling Emma underneath with her.

* * *

><p>Emma wakes the next morning to kisses being peppered along her cheek. She opens her eyes to meet Regina's sweet smile before the brunette draws her in for a long, languid kiss. They break apart and Regina meets Emma gaze. Looking into warm caramel eyes she knows Regina is back.<p>

Regina smiles at her, "I love you Emma Swan."

Emma smiles, "And I love you Regina Mills. "I'm guessing you remember?"

Regina toys with one of her curls before resting her forehead against Emma's, "As if I could forget you."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
